At least some time spent on mobile devices is spent using applications (or “apps”). Some known applications are isolated programs that display content as a set of pages that a user can interact with and navigate between. The functionality of at least some known applications is limited to displaying content expressly requested by the user, and the functionality provided by the application may be, for example, associated with work and/or personal tasks.
“Bring your own device,” or BYOD, is the situation in which employers allow their employees to use their own personal devices, particularly smartphones and tablets, for work purposes. BYOD brings significant benefits to both the company and employees, including reduced equipment costs, improved employee engagement, and the convenience of carrying one dual-use device rather than a dedicated phone for each activity. Unfortunately, by using the same device for both work and personal activities, the user and the employer expose themselves to potential security and privacy risks. A company's data is now stored and transmitted using devices and networks that the employer may not control. Applications (apps) on the phone may not all be controlled by the company and, in fact, could be untrustworthy or even malicious.